Knowing Too Much
by Pachowable
Summary: When Bart saw Lian, it was almost too much. He thought that being in the past was supposed to be an escape from what the future held, but now he realizes it won't be that easy.


**A/N: Couldn't get this out of my head after the episode. Just think about Bart...Please review.**

Knowing Too Much

"I would like you to meet someone," Roy announced, once he finally got everyone to meet up in the TV room of the cave. Everyone silently chatted about what this could be about.

"Is this about the death of your hobo-beard?" Dick jokes as lounges back on the couch.

Roy rolls his eyes and then leaves the room. He comes back in the room with a girl on his arm, "_Jade_?" Artemis chokes out. The whole room starts looking at each other trying to figure out what was going on.

"We're married," Jade answered with a smirk.

"Jade, I thought we agreed to let me talk."

"Like I would let you talk, you suck at that. Reason number thirteen why I left you."

"I thought you said that you left me because you had to raise Lian."

"And that you were an obsessed freak."

"Wait who's Lian?" Artemis asked.

Both Roy and Jade exchanged looks and Jade smirks, "Again, why I should always do the talking." Jade then in turn takes off her backpack and reveals the small baby in it. She takes it out and holds her. "This is our daughter, Lian Nguyen Harper."

Ollie and Dinah are the first ones of the couch to crowd the new couple. Artemis is close after and nearly tackles her sister for not telling her. The only thing that's holding her back from it was the small baby—her niece—in her sister's arms. The rest of the Team plus whatever mentors were there joined the crowd. The only person who stayed was Bart.

He couldn't breath.

The past was supposed to be easier, but _damn_.

This was _so_ not crash.

He gets up and taps on Dick's back, "I—uh—have to go—to the bathroom—and such—cause you know us Speedsters—small bladders and all—I remember this one story about Wally—that _Gramps_ told me once—he peed his pants on picture day in first grade—it was in his class picture—uh—so—gots to go."

He runs out of the room as fast as he could.

He makes it to the hallway of the bedrooms and collapses against the wall. Oh _god._ He had to keep his tongue with this one. He couldn't let it slip.

_Lian was going to die._

Things like Nightwing's identity and Grandma could slip, but…_Lian._

He bit his lip and pulled his knees up against his chest. He has had too many slip ups in the past couple days. He couldn't let them have anymore.

He nearly told them that Jason Todd was _alive_.

Roy trying to commit suicide after _Lian_.

Tim's death after death.

Linda Park.

That Bruce Wayne was going to die in a couple years.

About Conner Hawke.

Barbara getting shot.

Jai and Irey.

_Everything._

It was getting too much. He had escaped the future so he wouldn't have to deal with how _sucky_ it was, but now. Now he had to live through it. He had to live through everything changing and getting worse. Everything going wrong—he was going to have to watch it happen.

He can hear Lian giggling and the _aww_ that is followed after it.

_She's going to die! Stop celebrating. Five or so years from now you'll all be at her funeral. _

His nails clutch into the palm of his hand as he thinks bitterly at the situation.

"Bart?"

He glances up to see Tim Drake staring at him.

_Your parents are going to die. Your dad is going to die right before you can tell your dad how much you _hate_ him. Your girlfriend is going to die. Your best friend is gonna die. Bruce is gonna die. You're gonna believe that he's alive, but no one is gonna believe you. Not even Dick. He's going to replace you as Robin. _

"Sup, Timmyboo?"

Tim raises an eyebrow, "Something's gonna happen to Lian?"

Bart's jaw drops a bit, but he quickly recovers. "Nah man, it's just crash to see her as a baby, you know. Since she's like an old lady back from where I'm from."

Tim shakes his head and offers Bart a hand, "She's gonna die young."

_Not only her_.

It's more of a statement than anything. Bart smirks, "They don't call ya the smart Robin for anything." He throws his arms around Tim and jumps onto his back, "Piggy back time, best friend."

"Best friend?"

_You're gonna need me._

"Psh, yeah. Dude, lets go get ice cream or something. Wally doesn't let me have any ice cream. He's a loser. Like majorally and stuff. That never changes, BTW."

_Linda's cool, though. _

"Fine, but no spoilers?"

Bart has to contain his laugh, "Fine, no Spoilers."


End file.
